1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for automated soil compacting.
2. Description of the Related Art
From DE 100 53 446 A1, a mobile soil compacting device whose direction of travel is stabilized is known. The device has a motion acquisition apparatus for detecting the actual travel movement of the soil compacting device. The actual travel movement is compared with a target value predetermined by the operator. Any deviations that may occur, due e.g. to disturbances, are automatically corrected by a travel regulation device. In this way, the soil compacting device, e.g. a vibration plate or a roller, stably follows a travel path that is predetermined by the operator.
Due to the stabilization of the travel direction, the operator is already significantly relieved of stress during his work. In particular, brief, stochastic disturbances of the travel of the soil compacting device (here a vibrating plate) are automatically regulated out, so that the operator does not have to take any countermeasures when the soil compacting device briefly deviates from the predetermined course. However, the compacting in particular of larger surfaces still requires increased concentration on the part of the operator in order to drive the soil compacting device in a rational manner and to ensure that the surface is completely compacted. Due to the relatively slow forward motion of the soil compacting device, this work can be strenuous and fatiguing. It is therefore desirable to further improve the operating comfort.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,309, a roller device made up of a plurality of roll tires is known that automatically travels a predetermined path, thus compacting the soil. The predetermination of the compacting path takes place either using mechanical devices, e.g. markings on the soil that is to be compacted, or through GPS data that were previously acquired during the application of the asphalt to be compacted. The goal of the described solution is to cause the roller device to travel as precisely as possible along the side edge of the asphalt in order to achieve a uniform compacting.